Greenleaf's Day Out
by CityofAngel
Summary: While his parents are away from home, a mischievous little Legolas escapes from his nursemaid's charge and spends the day trailing the elves he idolizes most...his four older brothers. Both chaos and comedy ensue!
1. Surprise in the Kitchens

_Disclaimer:_ The author does not claim ownership of JRR Tolkien's work, but original characters created for this series, particularly the older sons of King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, are hers.

**The "Sons of the Woodland King" Series**

"Sons of the Woodland King" is a role-playing game about the lives of Legolas Thranduilion and his older brothers. I was inspired to write a fanfiction series based on this RPG, detailing the growing up years of the five princes of Mirkwood--from infancy, to childhood, to teenage years, and finally as the young princes of their realm.

**GREENLEAF'S DAY OUT**

_Approx. Third Age 500_

_The Woodland Realm, Northern Mirkwood_

**Chapter 1 – Surprise in the Kitchens **

Though it was barely past the hour of dawn, the palace kitchens serving the home of the Elven king of Mirkwood was already alive and bustling with activity. First priority on their agenda as usual would be serving breakfast to the Royal Family.

That day, the work of the kitchens was slightly lessened by the absence of the monarchs from the palace. King Thranduil was currently traveling around his kingdom, checking on certain villages and inspecting the sentry outposts at the borders. He was not to return until at least the next day. Queen Maereth on the other hand, was on a courtesy visit to Imladris, in acceptance of an invitation from some friends. She was expected back the palace by that evening.

This left the King's five sons, the princes of the realm, to be served. The princes always started early in the morning, as their father kept a full schedule for them each and every day. Unless their parents called for a family gathering, the young royals ate morning meals in their own rooms.

Aradiel, one of the palace cooks, bent over a hot bread oven. She stuck her mitten covered hands inside and was drawing out a freshly baked loaf when she felt a tugging at her skirts. Straightening up with the bread pan in her hands, she looked down to see a pair of huge blue eyes staring up at her.

"Your Highness!" she gasped, her surprise nearly causing her to drop the loaf on his shiny golden head. Fumbling with nervousness, she gave a quick curtsy to the elfling before walking briskly to the table and setting the bread down. "W-why have you come, my lord? Is there anything you need? Breakfast will be ready for serving in just a moment."

"That's good, because I'm starving!" the blond princeling announced cheerfully. Much to Aradiel's bewilderment, he pulled up a chair to the table and sat on it, his little legs dangling off the floor. A small hand reached for the newly-baked bread, but he withdrew it quickly with a wince.

"Careful, my lord." Aradiel said quickly. "It is still hot." She reached for another platter of bread at the fully laden table and set it before the prince. "Perhaps you would like this instead."

The child reached for the bread but wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Don't!"

"D-don't what my lord?" the young elf-maid stammered.

"Don't call me 'Lord'!" he said, his face breaking into an impish smile. "It makes me sound old! My name's Legolas." He stuck out his hand to the red-faced she-elf. "What's yours?"

"A-aradiel…my lord."

"Did you make this, Aradiel?" Legolas asked, as he pinched off another chunk of the loaf and filled his mouth with it. "It's delicious!"

Aradiel finally managed a relaxed smile. "Th-thank you, your Highness."

"Prince Legolas!'' Both maid and prince turned to the kitchen doorway at the sound of the cheery, booming voice. Elvomir, a palace butler that supervised the kitchens, walked to their table with his fists on his hips but a broad smile on his face.

"Out exploring already, and at so early an hour?" he asked, shaking his head. "Are you not supposed to be in bed still? And where is Ninniel?"

"I'm not sure." Legolas replied innocently. He bit off another piece of bread and swallowed it. "She was still sleeping when I woke up. I was hungry but I did not want to wake her, so I came here."

"Tsk, tsk. She is probably still tired from all the time she spend chasing you around last night." Elvomir said with a grin. He looked up and spoke to Aradiel. "It's all right, you can return to your chores. I shall be the one to attend to our royal guest here."

Before a half hour was through, the little prince managed to finish the hefty breakfast of bread, cheese, eggs and sausages that Elvomir served him. After gulping down the last of his milk, Legolas wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and thanked the butler before sliding off the chair.

"But where are you off to now, young prince?" Elvomir called after him, as he headed for the door. "Perhaps I should escort you to your room…"

"You don't have to, Elvomir." Legolas replied, shaking his head merrily. "I'm sure I can find my way back. I know my way around the palace better than you think!"

Elvomir chuckled. "That's exactly what I'm afraid off." he said. "All right, off you go then! Back to Ninniel, and no where else before then, all right?"

"I promise!" Legolas called back, as his golden head disappeared through the door.

Just a short while after the youngest prince left, a pretty but harried looking maid-servant entered the kitchens.

"Good morning, Ninniel." Elvomir greeted her cheerfully. "If it is your charge that you seek, you just missed him. He's had his breakfast and left here just a few minutes ago.

"Oh dear! How can such a sweet little elfling have the energy and cunning of a rascal? Now I shall spend the entire morning trying to find him!" Ninniel cried, shaking her head. She sank into a nearby chair to rest and catch her breath. "And I still cannot believe I overslept! How I shall pay for that mistake now!"

"Surely you exaggerate!" Elvomir said, chuckling. "Don't you fret so much! I asked his Highness to go straight to his room and meet you. Surely you will still find him there if you go now."

Ninniel had to laugh at that. "I wish I shared your optimism, but I should know better. Legolas is a good lad, but he does have his naughty side. He does not enjoy having someone following him around, waiting on him hand and foot, so he would not let me catch up with him for as long as he can help it!" She shook her head and sighed. "Part of me wishes to give him his freedom, but my duty to the Queen requires me keep a close watch on him to at least TRY to keep him out of trouble!"

At last the elf-maid took a deep breath and got to her feet once more. "Well, I suppose I should get to looking for him now, though I'm still doubtful of how much luck I could have." She smiled ruefully at her own folly. "Clever little fellow certainly knew what he was doing when he snuck out on me this morning!"

_To be continued..._

Reviews are always much appreciated:o)


	2. Boxing Lessons

**_Author's Note:_** Thanks to all those who reviewed and placed this story in their favorites list! I'm really glad my efforts are still appreciated. Please keep your comments coming, and I promise to update as soon as I can.

**

* * *

GREENLEAF'S DAYOUT**

**Chapter 2 – Boxing Lessons **

After changing out of his nightclothes and into a fresh tunic and leggings, Legolas left his chambers once again before his nursemaid was able to return and find him there.

"Well, it's not my fault Ninniel was no longer in my room when I came back." the elfling thought cheerfully to himself as he walked alone down the palace halls. "I did not break my promise to Elvomir, really."

Since it was still early in the day, the palace halls were clear of its usual crowd of nobles and servants rushing about taking care of their business. Legolas knew it would be best to stay out of sight as much as possible, especially from the palace guards. They would surely take him to Ninniel once they noticed him loitering about on his own.

Usually, the child prince spent his days in the company of his dear mother, who personally administered his schooling. Long hours were spent in his study, practicing his letters, reading books and manuals, as well as receiving instruction on court etiquette. If the Queen was for some reason made unavailable, supervision was delegated to one of the court scholars, stuffy old elf-lords who were very strict and without and ounce of humor.

Thankfully this time, his Naneth agreed to give him a few days vacation while she was on her trip to Imladris. He was free to do whatever he pleased, so long as he stayed out of trouble. He was also to mind Ninniel's instructions, and not give her a difficult time.

"She hasn't given me any instructions." Legolas continued to reason out aloud as he made his way through the main corridors. "I would not disobey her if she did. When she finds me I shall do as she asks, but until then…

An impish grin curled his lips, matching the sparkle in his eyes. _IF_ she found him, that is!

After nearly running into a number of servants and palace guards who would have compromised his stolen freedom, Legolas decided to just sneak out of the palace and explore the outer grounds of the palace. The open gardens would lessen the chances of him getting suspected and caught.

"Perhaps I would even see one of my brothers there!" Legolas realized, the excitement from the thought causing him to quicken his step. Surely the older princes were up and about taking care of business by now.

Once outside, the elfling chose a stone path and followed it until he came to a wide clearing surrounded by a thick circle of trees. Upon seeing the small crowd of familiar he-elves gathered there, Legolas realized he had come to the one of the isolated areas where the warriors of Mirkwood trained. All the elves present were dressed in the same dark green work tunics and breeches worn by the army soldiers.

Legolas approached the small crowd cautiously at first, not sure how they would react to his unexpected presence. He noticed that the he-elves were gathered around in a circle, their attention focused on some commotion going on in their center. When he heard some shouts and grunts coming from within the training circle, he knew that there was a sparring match going on. But why were there no sounds of swords clashing?

The curious prince immediately darted and jumped around the crowd of tall grown-ups, trying to find a break in the circle where he could sneak a peek at what was happening. He managed to squeeze in discreetly between two soldiers, and was rewarded with a good view of the ongoing fight.

His blue eyes widened when he quickly recognized the fighters. One of them was blonde-haired and very stern looking, heavily built and muscular, more than what was usual for elves. Legolas knew him as a dedicated servant of his father—Master Ivenil, training master of Mirkwood's forces. The solider he was fighting was taller, built with both power and grace. He had dark hair and fiercely green eyes that now shone with intensity as he circled his opponent. It was his older brother, Prince Tueth.

Legolas watched, mouth slightly agape, as Ivenil charged at Tueth, swinging his fist at him with a swift blow aimed for his face. Tueth quickly dodged this attack, and blocked another by bringing his arm up to meet Ivenil's. Ivenil was able to grab his arm and twist it behind his back. Legolas winced, imaging the pain of this hold, but Tueth remained stone-faced. Before Ivenil could capture his other arm, he swung his fist back over his shoulder, striking him hard on the face and forcing him to lose his hold. As Ivenil stumbled back, slightly disoriented from the blow, Tueth grabbed his tunic and turned, kneeling with the momentum of the pull. The huge he-elf was sent flying over the prince's shoulder, landing face-up on the ground in a small cloud of dust. Tueth was on him in a flash, pinning him to the ground with his knee. The fight was over.

The spectators burst into applause, some of them cheering for the victorious prince. Legolas, forgetting his discretion, jumped up and let out an excited whoop, catching the attention of the soldiers standing around him.

"Prince Legolas!"

When soldiers turned their attention to the elfling and bowed their heads to him in respectful greeting, Tueth noticed the presence of his little brother. He walked over quickly, hands on waist and shaking his head.

"Legolas, what are you doing here?" he asked sternly. "Aren't you supposed to be inside, doing your lessons with Ninniel?"

Legolas smiled at him sheepishly, but shook his head. "Amme said I could take some time off from my lessons whilst she's gone." he said defensively. "I can spend my time as I please. And Ninniel…she didn't say that I couldn't come outside."

Tueth raised his eyebrows at him. "Does she even know where you are right now?"

"Well…no…"

Tueth couldn't help but chuckle. He could see his little brother was not so very different from the way _he_ was as an elfling. The thirst for independence at an early age was clearly a family trait.

"Well, you can't stay out here." Tueth told the younger prince. "We shall be training the whole morning. I cannot watch out for you when I'm this preoccupied. And I cannot risk you getting hurt."

"Can't I join you?" Legolas asked imploringly. "I won't get in trouble, and I can take care of myself, I promise! Ada's been teaching me a little."

"But you know Amme's rules." Tueth reminded. "Only until you have finished learning your schooling can you start formal training with the soldiers. You have at least a year more to go."

Seeing Legolas's downcast face, Tueth's serious face softened. He bent down, placing his hands on his knees to come face to face with his little brother.

"Look," he said patting his shoulder with a big hand. "Since I just finished my turn at sparring, I have a bit of time off right now. If you'd like, I guess I can just give you a quick little lesson."

Legolas's face lit up in an instant. "Really?"

Tueth smiled and nodded, straightening up. "What do you want me to teach you?"

"I want to learn what you did just now." Legolas said. "How were you able to bring down Master Ivenil like that? He's bigger than you!"

"It's not about size or strength." Tueth explained. "What matters is how you make use of what you have. You just have to know what to do, how to move."

"But why were you fighting without your knives or swords?"

"It is a useful thing to learn to fight using nothing but one's own hands." Tueth told him. "You will learn to fight in situations when you find yourself unarmed. More importantly, you will learn to defend yourself in a way that lessens the risk of killing your opponent. After all, not always do you fight to kill an enemy."

Legolas nodded wide-eyed, hanging on to his brother's every word. "I never thought of it that way!"

"What move you would you like to learn?"

"The one where you hit Master Ivenil without even looking at him!" Legolas said excitedly. "That was brilliant!" He raised his fists and mimicked a few punches, bouncing skittishly on his feet. "He didn't even see it coming! POW!"

Tueth laughed. "That punch is not something you really learn." he told the eager child. "It comes from instinct. When it seems like your opponent has gotten the best of you, you do whatever you can to get yourself out of trouble." He demonstrated, swinging his right fist back sharply, hitting the air over his right shoulder.

Legolas copied this movement, and Tueth adjusted the position of his arm and taught him to channel force using a proper stance. After a few more tries of the backward punch, Tueth praised him sincerely as a quick learner.

"Now you just have to try it on somebody!" the older prince said, green eyes gleaming. He lifted his gaze, scanning the surroundings before calling out a name. "Master Ivenil?"

Legolas blanched, staring as the master trainer approached them at Tueth's call. Master Ivenil was twice his height, and over three times his weight. His one hand was big and strong enough to crush his arm like a twig. "You would have me fight him!"

Tueth chuckled. "No other solider but the master trainer would agree to exchange blows with any one of the King's sons. All the others would be too afraid of hurting us, and would hold back in a fight."

"What is his Highness's wish?" Master Ivenil said, bowing his head humbly to both princes.

"Legolas wishes to try one move that I just taught him." Tueth explained, his lips twitching just slightly in a restrained smile.

Ivenil stared down at Legolas for a long moment, eyebrows raised in doubt, but he finally nodded. "I understand." he said briskly.

"Now Legolas…" Tueth said, placing two reassuring hands on the elfling's shoulders. "Master Ivenil will come at you from behind and try to grab you. When he does, you just swing your fist back like we practiced."

Legolas swallowed hard and nodded. He waited for a reassurance that everything was going to be all right, that his brother would make sure that he does not get hurt, but none came.

Tueth set him in position and then backed away. Legolas held his ground and listened intently for Master Ivenil's approach. Though the soldier's footsteps were soft and hardly perceptible, the elfling's ears were sharper. The young prince could see a mental picture in his head of how close his attacker was and how soon before he reached him. He braced himself, ready for the punch, but then suddenly realized that, with his diminutive stature, there was no way his fist would reach Master Ivenil's face. He would hit no higher than his abdominal area, which would certainly bring no pain.

When he sensed a pair of hands reach out to grab him, the little prince panicked. His fist swung wildly, shooting upward instead of back. He felt his small fist connect with something surprisingly soft. When he heard a cry, he whirled around to find Master Ivenil bent over, clutching his nose.

Legolas's jaw dropped open. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't…I thought…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to up to see his brother standing behind him. The older prince's eyes sparkled with amusement and his shoulders shook with laughter.

"Soldiers don't apologize to opponents they have beaten." Tueth told Legolas, failing to conceal his grin. He forced on a serious face before turning. "Master, are you all right?"

Ivenil rubbed his nose one last time before letting his hands fall to the side. His nose was red and swollen from Legolas's blow, but was clearly not broken.

"No harm done." the training master grunted, his severe expression just looking comical with his puffy nose and teary eyes. He bowed to Legolas. "An impressive punch for one so young. We look forward to having you train with us soon, your Highness."

At last a smirk actually came to the stern training master's face. "Now if you excuse me, I believe I have had my share of beating up from princes for this morning."

When Ivenil left the brothers alone, Legolas turned to Tueth, hanging his head. "I panicked when I thought my fist wouldn't reach him. I did it wrong, didn't I?"

Tueth laughed. "You did it perfectly." he corrected. "I told you, soldiers must also learn to act on instincts, and that is exactly what you did."

He winked at Legolas, who smiled back. "You gave Master Ivenil a hit that he would not be forget for at least the next century or so." He tousled the elfling's blonde hair. "A little more practice, and that move shall be yours. Then everyone would know better than to try to sneak up on Legolas Thranduilion!"

* * *

_To be continued..._

Please review!Thanks for reading!


End file.
